1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to upright type vacuum cleaners, and more particularly, to an improved upright type vacuum cleaner capable of switching the suction path between when a wide plane is cleaned and when a narrow space is cleaned.
2. Description of the Related Art
A so-called canister type vacuum cleaner can relatively easily clean any part of a room by changing the suction opening at the tip end of a hose attached to the main body. The canister type vacuum cleaner is dragged on the floor while in use, anybody having a dislike for such way of using the cleaner prefers an upright type vacuum cleaner.
The upright type vacuum cleaner generally has its wide suction opening contacted to the floor, and special preparation as follows is necessary to attach a narrow space nozzle to the cleaner. More specifically, a suction hose is normally attached to the main body, and the suction hose is detached from the main body and the narrow space nozzle is attached instead when relatively narrow spaces at corners of a room for example are cleaned. The suction hose of the upright type vacuum cleaner is short, and its one end is fixed to the main body, the suction hose does not smoothly follow the movement of the cleaner when the narrow space nozzle is attached and operated. In order to solve the drawback, an upright type vacuum cleaner as disclosed by Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 62-45629 has been proposed.
FIG. 6 is a rear perspective view for use in illustration of how to use the upright type vacuum cleaner disclosed by Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 62-45629. FIG. 7 is a cross sectional view of the upright type vacuum cleaner shown in FIG. 6 having its suction hose attached to the power nozzle for the floor. In order to solve the above-described disadvantage, in the upright type vacuum cleaner shown in FIGS. 6 and 7, one end of a suction hose 111 is connected by a rotary connection portion to a dust collecting portion 104 through a miter bend 110. Dust collecting portion 104 is stored inside the upper part 101 of the main body. An electromotive fan 103 is stored in the lower part 102 of the main body. A power nozzle 112 is pivotably attached to the lower part 102 of the main body. If the upper and lower parts 101 and 102 of the main body are inclined, power nozzle 112 is always closely in contact with the floor.
When the floor surface is cleaned, air taken in from the suction opening 116 of power nozzle 112 at the floor is passed through a connection hose 115, suction hose 111 connected to a connection opening 113, and miter bend 110 pivotably connected-to the suction hole 108 of the dust collecting portion 104 to be taken into dust collecting portion 104, has its dust removed by a filter 107 and exhausted from an exhaust 132.
When narrow space nozzle 129 is used, suction hose 111 is disconnected from connection hole 113, and narrow space nozzle 129 detachably attached at a holding portion 130 at the back of the upper part 101 of the main body is connected to suction hose 111 for cleaning.
As shown, a rotary brush 117 is rotated by a pulley 120 driven by a belt 118 from the output shaft 119 of electromotive fan 103. The rotating force is controlled by a switching lever 121. The upright type vacuum cleaner as shown includes a bumper 122 for protecting power nozzle 112, a handle 124 used by the user for operating the cleaner and a power supply cord 125.
In the structure of the upright type vacuum cleaner described above, suction hose 111 is detached from connection hole 113, each time a narrow space or furniture is cleaned, an attachment such as an extension tube and a nozzle for the purpose is attached to connection pipe 114 at the tip end of suction hose 111. As a result, suction hose 111 should be detached from connection hole 113, each time furniture is cleaned during cleaning the floor, which is inconvenient for the user.